


touch of an angel

by darkskies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cursed, Klancetober 2018, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkskies/pseuds/darkskies
Summary: “I said I dare you to go and kiss the angel statue”- a small harmless dare from Pidge on Halloween night, turns into something that turns Lance's life upside down.





	touch of an angel

“Okay my turn, truth or dare?” asked Pidge with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She knew Lance would never back down from a dare.

Lance smirked that up to no good smirk, “Dare.” Somewhere behind them, Hunk sighed disappointedly. They were both as bad as each other.

“Hmm… I dare you toooo…” Pidge wondered aloud while nudging up her slipping glasses with her right pinkie. Lance walked along beside her, hands in his pockets, kicking at small pebbles that went skittering away from him.

The sky overhead was darkening, while the dying flames of orange and pink fades above them. The street lights had been turned on and carved out pumpkins were placed all around the front lawns and skeletons hung limply against pillars.

There were the silent screams of delight as little children received sweets. Vampires, ghosts, and werewolves carried plastic pumpkin buckets filling up with candy and chocolates.

Lance stoppes and stares. 

Amongst a group of kids, there is a little girl. She is dressed in a white dress down to her ankles, with a pair of wings attached to her back, spouting majestically. She has dark hair and as she passed through the street light, Lance noticed she had grey eyes. Stormy grey eyes that looked dangerous. Her wings matched the color of her eyes.  
_She truly looks angelic,_ thought Lance. She reminded him of his niece.

“Ah ha,” said Pidge suddenly, and Lance snapped back to look at her questioningly. Pidge was looking in the same direction Lance was staring at before, the direction where the little girl and her group of friends were walking off to. She has a smirk plastered on her face.

“I dare you to…. go and kiss the statue of that angel in Angels Hallow,” says Pidge, smirking.

Lance stares at her, confused “what?”

“I said I dare you to go and kiss the angel statue”

Lance feels a shiver run down his spine. _That statue._

The one that was hidden in the dark at the edge of the cemetery, covered by tall trees that blocked sunlight. The one that everyone in this town claimed was cursed.

The one that Lance felt drawn to, for some unknown reason totally unexplainable to him. It felt like that the statue was calling him to it somehow, ever since he was a little 10-year-old boy, playing hide and seek with his cousins, where he somehow ended up in front of the statue, staring up at it. Staring in wonder, for how long he didn’t know, but long enough that his cousins had found him and dragged him back home, while Lance was stuck in a daze as to why he felt like he’d seen that statue before. It irked him and sent an unfriendly chill over him.

Now, 8 years later, standing under a flickering streetlight, Lance feels the same chill in his bones.

 _I have to do this. I have to see it again._ A part of his mind defiantly whispers. He takes a deep breath and turns to Pidge. “You’re on” he smirks.

***

They make their way to the cemetery. Overhead the sky darkens into bruised patches of grey and a chilly breeze sweeps past them in a ghostly breath.

Lance stuffs his hands deeper into his pockets and draws out a breath that materializes into a soft, barely there, puff of smoke.

“You better take a picture of me doing it, you know, like all the other aesthetic nerds,” says Lance chuckling. “and make it good” he adds.

“Why’d you think I dared you to do this in the first place dumbass” Pidge retorts, rolling her eyes.

“Shut your hole Pidgey” Lance snaps back playfully.

“I don’t know man” starts Hunk, scratching the back of his head. “I have a bad feeling about this.” He says worriedly, his brows furrowed.

Lance feels his stomach drop slightly - _I have a bad feeling about it too man… but I have to find out _–__ he thinks, hesitantly. Because almost every time hunk has a bad feeling about something, it would most likely go horribly wrong.  
Out loud he says “Hunk it’s okay man, don’t even worry about it,” he steps back slightly and claps his hand onto Hunks left shoulder, shaking him slightly.

As they turn through the public entry to the graveyard, Lance feels goosebumps rise up his arms, and he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The leaves beneath his feet scrunch like bones snapping in half and the trees all around him looks taunting, long bony fingers beckoning him closer. The wind breathes past, rustling his hair and causing an uproar in the leaves huddled around Lance’s feet.

Suddenly, he feels ghostly fingers draw up his spine and for a moment, he stops to look around, shaken as he feels his heartbeat increase.  
He can feel the eyes of Hunk and Pidge boring into his back as they watch him. _They’re going to think you’re scared._ He shakes his shoulders and takes a purposeful stride forward.

All around him are bouquets of dying flowers placed gently on the headstones. Their soft petals bruised and discolored, colors of purple and red and yellow, washed out. Some of them only had the remaining skeletons of their sharp pointy stems curled up in on themselves.  
They weave their way through the graveyard until they find themselves in front of a tomb, and next to that tomb is the angel.

It towers over them in a majestic way, with its two mighty wings behind him. It stands perched on top of a base lead up by couple steps. However, it has the same build and height as Lance himself. At the base of the statues lay dead leaves where they’ve been carried by the strong winds.  
The statue is of a male angel. One that was built with muscular dips in his back, that spouted his two immense wings casting a shadow over them all. His arms are lean and you could see his toned torso through the ripped material of his clothing.

Whoever created him, was a true and talented sculptor. His face was angelic, though it seemed he looked angry, almost scowling, with his eyebrows drawn together and his lips pursed. He stares ahead of him somewhere, and looks almost lost and confused, and there’s a sense of grief in his eyes that catches Lance off guard, and Lance has to pause to draw in a shaky breath.

His hair is long up to his shoulders, hanging down in short locks almost like a… _mullet. _“Is that mullet?”__ Lance scoffs. “Who the hell gave an angel a mullet?” 

Hunk and Pidge stare up at the angel in amazement with their eyes glinting in wonder. Pidge suddenly whips out her phone and takes a few shots of the statue in different angles.  
And then Pidge turns to Lance expectantly “well then, go on, kiss the statue,” she says. Hunk stands beside her staring up at the angel, and then he looks down at Lance, wearing that same worried expression as before.

Lance looks away, swallowing through a forming lump in his throat. He turns and starts walking towards the couple stairs beneath the base of the statue. He takes the first step hesitantly and as he does he can feel his heart start beating faster, he can hear the blood rushing through his ears like when he’s underwater. He can feel his legs trembling slightly with every small step he takes.

He can feel all of this. But he doesn’t know why.

 _Why?_ His mind screams at him. __Turn back, this is a bad idea.__ Screams every intuition inside him. His fight or flight instinct kicks in and he has to fight through every urge in his body to not run back screaming.

He stops. And draws in a breath, so shaky, it rattles his ribcage. He clenches his teeth, _shut up._ He grits out against his fear and cowardliness. He clenches his shaking hands into fists and gathers himself up. _Why are you scared? There’s nothing to be scared of. It’s just a stupid statue._  

Holding his breath, he walks on and with every step closer to the statue, Lance can feel and hear his heart beat so rapidly that he gets scared it might make an exit through his mouth. And he’s sure that Hunk and Pidge can sense his unnecessary fear from 15 meters away.  
Lance risks a glance at them and makes direct eye contact with Hunk. Hunk is looking up, a mixture of curiosity and slight worry, holding his bottom lip in between his teeth. Lance quickly looks away.

He reaches the statue. And he stands in front of it, examining. The angel, he looks more, _handsome _-__ is the word - up close. Lance can see the carefully structured jawline and the symmetrical proportions of his face. He notices the faint worry lines on his forehead and the slightly deeper eye wrinkles.

Slowly and hesitantly, Lance places his hands on the wings softly, in the fear that if he isn’t careful, he might damage this precious specimen. The stone feels smooth and cold at the edge of his fingertips. Its porcelain surface shines in the faint light and it almost seems to glow with an aura. Lance runs his hands across the bumpy and irregular space where the angel’s feathers would be.

The detail seems so intricate and precise that Lance is confused as to how this statue ended up at the edge of a cemetery instead of being admired by the public and shown in the display at an acclaimed museum. It seems far too valuable.

Lance turns to the head of the angel, and he raises his hand to the angel’s hair, running his hand through the ridges, in a way that a lover would run their fingers through their partner’s hair.  
Lance looks up and makes direct eye contact with the angel.

Something inside him shifts, he doesn’t know what, but he feels as if he’s unlocked something. It causes him such shock that he lets out a gasp.  
“Lance? Are you good there buddy?” Hunk calls up.

But Lance doesn’t hear him. Lance can’t hear him, over the ringing in his ears. Lance feels as if he’s been waiting for this moment throughout his whole life. Suddenly, something in his mind clicks, and as if controlled by some power, he gently places his right hand at the back of the angel’s neck.

He shifts his upper body slightly forward and leans towards the statue until his lips are a hairsbreadth away from the angel’s. Then he falters, stopping.

But an abrupt invisible force pushes him forward until his lips are crashing and colliding with the angel’s.

The second he touches the lips of the statue, he could feel his stomach sweep. He could feel the surge of warmth traveling up his inside him.

Something foreign yet something so familiar.

He closes his eyes shut as the ringing in his ears become unbearable and reaches to a point of a screech. And as he closes his eyes, he pushes the force of himself onto the statue. Then abruptly the ringing cuts short.

At first, Lance felt nothing but cold hard stone against his lips and wave of disappointment washes over him followed by a wave of confusion.

Two seconds pass. Then three. And at the fourth, Lance feels the cold porcelain beneath his right hand slowly warm up to his fingers. Confused, Lance pulls back and stares questioningly, and then his eyes widen. He tries to move but it feels like his feet are glued to the spot. 

In front of his very own eyes, is a fairy-tale taking place. All the movies and books have become a reality to him. And he is the hero of his own story.

Lance steps back, but keeps his hands on his neck and watches as the statue in front of him materialize into flesh and blood. A living and breathing human with a beating heart. He becomes a full grown man, just a half a head taller than Lance.

His wings come to life slowly, and they’re midnight black. And they’re stiff from being stone for how long. But they look so soft, so so soft that Lance can’t help but reach out and feel them. And he was right, they feel like the softest fabric ever made and its so delicate it surprises lance.

However just as his fingers make contact with the feathers, they shift away from his grasp. And he whips his head around to look at the boy? standing in front of him. He’s tall and well-built and _he’s handsome and so attractive._ His eyes violet and they glisten like the stars against a night sky.

_Oh god he’s a pretty boy, I kissed a pretty boy, _Lance panics.__

The boy turns to look at Lance. And then he raises his hands to his face and inspects them, cautiously. And then he turns back to Lance.

“W-who are you? Where am I?” he asks with a hoarse voice, struggling, and the cutest confused face Lance has ever seen.

“I-“ Lance starts but cuts off and grimaces at his cracked voice. He clears his throat and starts again. “I’m uh Lance. I’m Lance McClain” Lance can feel a heat climbing its way up his neck and he groans inwardly. Outwardly, he tries for a smile that he’s sure is lopsided.

“Lance” he whispers, deep in thought, and he subconsciously raises his hand to his lips, and freezes. Lance watches with a rapid pulse as his eyes widen and he slowly turns to look Lance dead in the eye.

“y-you kissed me?” he asks, as if mortified by the idea of being kissed by Lance McClain.

“uh- yeah wh-“ he stops short as he feels the ringing in his ears in his ears start up again. Lance cups his head in his hands and groans as he feels it painfully hit his ears. And as soon as it started, it’s gone again.

He groans one last time and shakes his head to get rid of the buzz in his ears. The angel dude is also cupping his head in his hands but he’s staring at Lance with wide eyes as though Lance is a terrifying creature

“you- it's you” he gasps out, breathing heavily.

And in one small step, he’s cupping Lance’s face and colliding their lips together once more. And for the second time in less than five minutes, Lance feels his stomach swoop and he feels the tingles running around his body. His lips are soft as their mouths move together like waves crashing against one another. He snakes an arm around Lance’s waist and draws him impossibly closer to him. Lance goes pliant against him, melting together. Lance twists his arms around the angel’s neck and threads his fingers into his hair. Its soft, softer than Lance had expected but soft like his wings.

He pulls away slowly and rests his forehead against Lance’s with his eyes closed, but he keeps Lance still wrapped around his arms. He breathes out softly, and Lance feels the soft puff of breath hit his lips.

“What-what is your name? Who are you?” asks Lance, gasping, trying to calm his rapid pulse.

“I’m-“he starts, but breaks off confused. “I’m the angel Kakabel, but what you would call, a fallen angel,” he says, his tone dropping and he stares at the ground in shame at the last part.  
He pulls away from his grasp on Lance and steps back slightly, and suddenly, Lance feels cold. He stares up at the angel in confusion, listening with interest as he keeps explaining.

“I am the Angel of the moon, the one in charge of the stars and constellations.” He says, a hint of pride in his voice.

“I was cast out because I granted people their wishes, but did not realize some of those wishes were damaging and caused more bad than good, I only wanted to give people the happiness they wanted” he explains.

“I was cast out because I fell in love with a human, but angels are not allowed to do such a thing, so I fell in love with this human, and I granted him his wish to be happy, and I had to watch as he fell in love with someone else, and I watched him be happy but not know that I existed, not know that I was the one who gave him his happiness” he says.

Lance feels this, he feels it struck a chord inside him, bleeding sadness and heartbreak into every pore in him. Because he knows the feeling all too well, he’s watched it happen before his very own eyes too many times, unable to do anything as the other person waves him goodbye with a smile on their face and someone new on their arm.

“I was living on earth ten thousand years ago, I was known as Keith then, Keith Kogane. It was there that these demons, called Galras, invaded the village I was in. They were possessing people and using them for murder. It was there that I was cursed.” Keith says, his voice dropping an octave that sends shivers down Lance.

“There was a witch, that was in alliance with the Galras, her name was Haggar,” he says with bitter resentment pouring out.

“While I went out to save the people of that village, she had been informed that there was an angel there, and of course, she came straight for me. She was very powerful, but her magic was very dark magic and she put up quite a fight, but in the end, she used one of her curses on me. And she turned me into a statute” he sighs.

Keith looks up at Lance through his long dark eyelashes and peers at him, and says hesitantly,

“I was cursed, only to be freed when I received the kiss from my fated love.”

At that, Lance feels the breath knocked out of him, his mind blanks and his brain haywires. He can feel the blood rushing through his ears and he feels a flood of warmth engulf him.

And suddenly it makes sense. All of it makes sense.

Keith steps forward, and he carefully takes Lance’s hands in his own. Keith intertwines their fingers together and looks deeply into Lance’s eyes.

“It was you, you were the one fated to free me from my curse,” Keith says softly, and he brings one hand up to Lance’s face, and slowly threads his fingers into Lances’ wind ruffled hair

“I am, what you would say, your soulmate” explains Keith. _Soulmate._ The word soulmate rings around like a bell chiming in Lance’s mind. _ __Soulmate.___

“S-soulmate?” Lance asks through a cracked voice and shaky knees that threaten to give way.

“Yes, Lance McClain, you are my soulmate” He whispers and smiles.

A single smile warms Lance all over. Keith steps forward and wraps his arms around Lance. Lance holds on to Keith. And Keith’s arms feel safe, and they’re warm and it feels like home. Somewhere he truly belongs. It feels like Lance has found something he didn’t know he was looking for. Lance lets out a huff of a laugh and he smiles. He smiles until his cheeks hurt and he smiles until he feels this new sense of happiness bloom all over him.

Keith chuckles and Lance feels the vibration travel through his chest to him.

Lance feels a rush of wind blow past his ear, and it takes him a second to realize that its Keith’s wings enveloping them, covering and protecting. Lance smiles once more and buries his face onto the side of Keith’s neck, placing a small soft kiss.

***

Below them, stand Hunk and Pidge. They watch in awe as a single feather floats down to the ground in front of them. Besides Pidge, lays a small smartphone on the floor with its screen to the ground.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> hi readers!! thanks for coming this far, tell me what you think and leave a comment, constructive criticism is welcome.  
> thank you x  
> randy


End file.
